Before He Cheats
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp and she's probably getting frisky. Caitlyn doesn't like the thought of that. At all.


**It's been awhile since I've posted…anything. Sorry about that, guys, but it should be getting at least a little better. I know I should really get working on some of my chapter stories, but I've kind of hit a brick wall at the moment…I'll try my best to get to it, though! :)**

** I really love this song and this idea came easily. It was sooo much fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or this song (sadly). **

_Right now_

_He's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleach blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

The pounding music pulsed through the room, making a thrill of excitement run through him as he danced with the girl in front of him. She had just appeared out of nowhere and they hadn't even shared introduction before jumping right into the dance together.

The room smelled a bit like smoke and voices were unbelievably loud, but he smiled at the Barbie looking girl and laughed at the smirk on her face. It was a very crowded dance floor, but it didn't bother either of them and he simply enjoying the feeling of her body against his.

_Right now_

_He's probably buying her _

_Some fruity little drink_

_Because she can't shoot whiskey_

He asked the bartender for a couple of shots of whiskey, but the blond girl-he really should find out her name-intervened and asked for some fruity drink instead. It struck him as odd at first, when he realized that this blond was nothing like Caitlyn.

She flashed him a smile and sipped her drink daintily, a mischievous look in her eyes and he emptied the shot glass instantly. The bright blue eyes she had were piercing and seemed to penetrate him, but he only smirked.

_Right now_

_He's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

Very few were exchanged during their dancing, drinking, and now their current pool playing. The girl sucked at it, he had to admit. But he didn't mind at all, for it gave him a reason to stand behind her and help her out a little.

Her blond hair smelled strongly of hair spray and her skin like makeup, but he tried not to let it bother him. It may not be the lavender scent he was used to on a girl, but he didn't mind it much.

_And he don't know…_

Guilt didn't nag him at all as he had feared at first that it might. He was enjoying himself far too much to worry about Caitlyn. Chances were, she was hard at work back at her apartment, mixing some songs or watching some movie.

He had considered inviting her to come along that evening, but as things turned out, he was glad he didn't.

_I dug my key _

_Into the side_

_Of his pretty little cooped up_

_Four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_Took a Lewisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think_

_Before he cheats_

The cool, night air brushed against her skin and Caitlyn smirked to herself before it was quickly replaced with a dark look. Her knee high boots clicked softly on the ground as she went down the aisle of the dumpy parking lot and stopped suddenly. Dark waves blew around her face as she slowly circled the familiar vehicle.

There was no mistaking Shane's black F250 at all. When she stopped at the hood of the car, Caitlyn noticed with pleasure that the nearest car was two spaces down, making her task much easier.

She flicked her keys out and pressed the tip of one to the black paint on the vehicle before meticulously dragging it across the side of the big truck. The sound of metal against metal met Caitlyn's ears and she smiled slightly to herself at the marks she left behind.

_Right now_

_She's probably up singing_

_Some white trash version _

_Of Shania karaoke_

Shane couldn't help but grin in amusement as the blond performed on the makeshift stage. It was a song he had never heard or recognized anyways. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he brushed the thought away.

She seemed to be smirking at him the entire time she was singing, and he never let his eyes wander from her body moving the song. He winked at her from the front of the crowd, all thought of Caitlyn forgotten.

_Right now_

_She's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's thinking that_

_He's gonna get lucky_

She said she was drunk, but Shane could tell she wasn't that far gone from the way her words were only slightly slurred. However, she was clinging to his shirt as though her life depended on it and Shane took his chance to press a fiery kiss on her lipstick covered lips.

She tasted like makeup, but strangely enough Shane didn't mind at all. His mind was more preoccupied with the feeling of her hands on him.

_Right now_

_He's probably dabbing on_

_Three dollars worth _

_Of that bathroom cologne _

When she claimed she needed to use the ladies room, Shane ducked into the men's room and grabbed a bottle of cologne from a sleeping figure. The sight wasn't uncommon-some people just didn't know when to stop drinking. The cologne, however, was an odd accessory, but Shane didn't question it when he approved the scent.

_And he don't know…_

She was waiting for him-he still needed to ask her name-when he finished in the restroom and Shane smirked at the way she threw herself at him. He led her to the dance floor without exchanging any words, knowing that was exactly what she wanted.

_That I dug my key _

_Into the side_

_Of his pretty little cooped up_

_Four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_Took a Lewisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think_

_Before he cheats_

The keys jingled as Caitlyn swaggered to the driver's door on Shane's truck and she deftly unlocked the door. Thanks to him, she had a spare key to the vehicle and had decided to put it to good use.

Wiping her hands on her black skinny jeans, she flicked through the keys on the keychain after climbing into the truck. There was a cup of half gone Starbucks and she took the liberty of kicking it over to spill it's contents on the floor, being careful not to spill any of it on her silver tank top, of course.

Caitlyn only waited a moment more before stabbing the driver's seat with a key and meticulously carving carefully into the black leather a very neatly-if she did say so herself- carved _Caitlyn._

Looking over her handiwork, she nodded to herself before deciding to make things just a little worse and carving _C.G. _into the back rest and seat of every seat in the vehicle.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

'_Cause next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know, it won't be on me_

_Oh, no, not on me_

The music could be heard-or, rather, the beat- from the parking lot and Caitlyn felt the anger boil inside of her as she slammed the truck door shut again. Eyes blazing, her mind raced as to what more damage she could do before leaving.

'_Cause I dug my key _

_Into the side_

_Of his pretty little cooped up_

_Four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_Took a Lewisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

Ah, yes, she remembered the rest of her plan, now. Caitlyn picked up the baseball bat and smirked to herself as she gazed at the car in loathing. The baseball bat rested over her shoulders, hands holding it tightly on either side of he head.

In one quick motion, she'd swung-mind you, she had often been called strong for a girl-and left one headlight shattered and ruined. With another swing and a glare, the second headlight matched.

After setting aside the bat-for the moment, anyways-she jogged to her car and retrieved her next tool-box cutters. This was something she'd never done before and was quite curious as to how it would go.

Slashing each tire wasn't as hard as she had expected, and Caitlyn carelessly tossed the instrument aside when she finished. With a smile-one might say it was an evil smile-Caitlyn stood back to observe her job well done.

_Maybe next time he'll think_

_Before he cheats_

Some may say Caitlyn went into blind rage and beat Shane's car mercilessly. However, that's now how it went. Caitlyn Gellar always thoroughly enjoyed and was fully alert when she was causing abuse. She had always enjoyed a good game of baseball and was quite gifted with a bat in her hands. There were countless dents in the already horribly damaged truck when she finished.

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think_

_Before he cheats_

Caitlyn considered sticking around to see what Shane's reaction would be, but figured she had better things to do that night. Besides, she didn't care to see what tramp he brought out of the place…her temper might shine through (more) and she didn't need to be arrested for murder.

_Oh, before he cheats_

**Did I do the song justice? :O I sure hope so, because it was really fun to write. ;) Reviews are definitely hoped for! :D**


End file.
